Charlotte (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning:' "I love morning days!☆ Aren't they bright?" *'Afternoon:' "Hi! It's nice to see you! ♪" *'Evening:' "Well, good evening, player!" *'Night:' "Hello, player! You feel tired?" *"I heard Angie and Florian got married! How nice!♥ I want to play with them at the mansion!" *"I heard Birgit and Arnold got married. ♫ I knew there was something going on between them." *"I heard Marie and David got married. It's an unexpected pairing, but those are the best!" *"I heard Kaylee and Theo got married. They'll make a sweet and peaceful couple. ♪" *'Very Low Stamina:' "Omigosh, player! You're about to faint! That won't do! Please get some rest!" *'Day after collapsing:' "Collapsing is scary, isn't it?" *'On her Birthday:' "Ach, I finally realised that today is my Birthday! You're so thoughtful! I'm very pleased! ♥" *'Rejects a proposal:' "That's, like, something you should keep, player." *'Win a Contest:' "Wow, player! Congratulations! You did well.☆" *'Lose a Contest:' "Huh? You lost? I see. Too bad." *'Talk too much:' "I really love collecting cute stuff! ♥" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Omigosh, a birthday present? You're so thoughtful! ♪ I'm touched! Thank you very much! ☆ Today is totally my lucky day! ♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Now just hold on! What has gotten into you? You DO know that makes me like you a LOT less, right?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Ach, you already gave me one! Did you, like, forget?" *'No Flower': "My, my! It's a good day for drying clothes outside!♫" *'1 Flower': "Player! Eat your lunch when you get hungry!☆" *'2 Flowers': "Pink is my favourite colour is pink! You know that, right?!" *'3 Flowers': "If you want to change your clothes to fit your mood, go to your dresser at home! Don't start changing in public!" *'4 Flowers': "You can dye silk many different colors, but its natural color is simple and nice!♪" *'5 Flowers': "A cocoon turns into silk yarn and cloth, and then finally it becomes clothing. You should appreciate silk clothing and items because a lot of time and effort go into making them! ♥" *'6 Flowers': "Being hasty is something of a problem for me. O well! let's go DANCE! ♫" *'7 Flowers': "These days when I see you, I feel pretty sluggish inside." *'8 Flowers': "I can be a klutz from time to time. When that happens, just go easy on me, OK?" *'9 Flowers': "You look SO happy!♥ I'm also happy for you!♪" *'10 Flowers': "I couldn't imagine a better boyfriend than you, player!♪ I'm so glad we're dating!♫" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "When I get older, I want to make this store even bigger.♪ I'll make some cue displays and work out a plan to get more customers to come!" *'8 Flowers (Female)': "I don't like dishes made by nuts and spicy foods. I'm too much of a sweet tooth!" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "Say what you want, but money is something I look for in a potential husband. ♥ Money's important in life, and it's important in marriage!" *'11 Flowers': "O, 'darling' just has that newlywed ring to it, doesn't it? Tee-hee!" *'12 Flowers': "I'm so happy to have married you, player!♫" *'13 Flowers': "I feel totally happy to be together like this!♪ Let's make lots of lovely memories together, player!♥" *'14 Flowers': "If you ever want to talk about anything relating to fashion or clothes... I'm open to that!" *'15 Flowers': "You just concentrate on making the fields bloom! Leave the housework to me! ♪" *'16 Flowers': "A long time ago, I was considering having a husband who is good with letters, but you're a lot more fun!☆" *'17 Flowers': "Nothing like having a wife like me makes you more responsible for my best!♪ Ach, so romantic! ☆" *'18 Flowers': "Player, how much do you love me? I'll be lost whenever I don't see you around me. Tee-hee! I'm really happy now, player! ♥" *'19-20 Flowers': "I love you, player!☆ Let's be happy together! I hope this happiness last forever!♥" *'Engagement': "Our wedding day is almost coming! Let's prepare for it by ourselves!♪" *'Pregnancy': "Ach! I'm still a bit embarrassed by all this!" *'After Baby's Birth': "I feel so nervous! It was scary when the baby is out!" *'First Child grows up': "I'm happy to see our first child doing anything!" *'Second Child grows up': "No matter what they do, children are so cute! ♪" *'Engagement': "Congratulations, player! I'm sure two of you will be super happy together!♫" *'Pregnancy': "I hear you're going to have a baby! ☆ Good luck!" *'After Baby's Birth': "What a cute baby you have! Congratulations! ♥" *'First Child grows up': "A child's senses are developed at a young age. Show them new and interesting things!" *'Second Child grows up': "When I heard that your second child has grown, I feel energized!" *'While dating': "Wesley is such an amazing boyfriend!" *'Newlywed to Wesley': "Sometimes Wesley snores when he's sleeping. It's so cute!" *'After Willette is born': "The baby is so cute! No matter what Willette does, I just melt watching her. ☆ It almost makes me want to cry. ♥" *'After Willette grows up': "Aren't all parents that have daughters overly protective? Everyone thinks their child is the cutest. ☆ The cutest one is our Wendy, of course! ♥" *'When selected': "I'm ready!" *'She won': "Seriously, winning an audition is totally the best!" *'She lost': "Seriously, I lost. That is, like, SO depressing, but you were totally cool." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue